narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi
Mokuton and Immortality Finally this chapter made clear some doubts about Madara's abilities. Since the Wood Style has been pretty much shown as having extreme life-giving properties it explains how Madara managed to survive all these years...it also pretty much explains that curious fact of how Madara was able to regrow his blown off right arm on two-times and why did his right arm bleed that white liquid instead of blood. Now a question. How do we add that to his abilities page. Darksusanoo (talk) 15:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I rather wait until we know what exactly the raw says. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Mokuton does not in any way allow the user to regrow arms, or at least was never stated to be able to do so. That would imply some sort of healing factor, which if anyone other than Hashirama possessed it, it would be Yamato. That white liquid you speak of most likely has something to do with White Zetsu, although that's just speculation at the present. And when was Mokuton shown "to give extreme life-giving properties"? The closest thing to what you're speaking of that I can remember is Rikudo Mode Naruto's chakra changing Yamato's wooden totems into trees. Now maybe the combination of both Uchiha and Senju cells in Madara may be the reason for this (Tsunade makes some mention of this in the recent release), but again, it's speculation for the time being. Skitts (talk) 03:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) How can it be speculation? Tsunade, who knows a lot about Hashirama, said that if Madara harvested the cells that he could very well be immortal. That's why Madara has lived so long. (talk) 13:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC)NamikazeNaruto Well we seem to forget a few more stand-out examples about the life-giving properties: the Hashirama clone, the Zetsu Army, and possibly the original Zetsu himself. The Mokuton is based on Yang chakra, which as stated by Madara while talking about the Rikudo Sennin, is the physical energy that gives life. There's also the fact that the Yang chakra was the gift given to the Sage's younger son. In the same way that the eyes and Yin Chakra of the elder son gave way to the abilities of the Uchiha clan...namely the Sharingan, maybe the Yang powers that the Sage's younger son had gave way to the Mokuton in Hashirama. Otherwise why would Madara go through the battle of the Valley of the End against the extremely powerful First Hokage, sustain injuries which afected him for the next decades if it were not for him to colect a power related to the Sage? Out of all kinds of elemental chakra, i have yet to see one that could create living beings like the Mokuton. Darksusanoo (talk) 15:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This might be a stupid question but I wanted to ask how can Madara be immortal/prolong his life with the 1st Hokage's cells when the 1st Hokage died? (talk) 22:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC)NarutoHokage :Hashirama died in battle. The descendants of the Senju Clan Ancestor inherited his life-force which allows them to live long lives. Mito Uzumaki is a prime example of this.--22:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Longevity doesn't help against kunai. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Then Madara really isn't immortal right? Since he can die in battle. (talk) 22:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC)NarutoHokage :Yes, Tsunade didn't mean immortal in the sense of not being able to be killed.--Cerez365™ 22:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It's confusing then cause when I think of immortal, I think of not dying. But why did Tsunade say "We have no idea how to beat him" if he can die by a kunai? And, how did you know the 1st died in battle? (talk) 22:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)NarutoHokage :She said that because his abilities are still predominantly unknown and such. Madara isn't immortal in the sense that he can't be killed, just that he can live a really long time in his current condition. They would call Mito immortal too in the same sense. As for Hashirama dying in battle it's in his article or in the First Shinobi World War's article unless i'm distorting the information with his brother's.--Cerez365™ 23:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but i don't think the 1st Hokage was in that war. Why would the 2nd Hokage be named when the 1st was alive and strong? Unless he was way older than his brother. :It's stated in his article that he died at some point shortly after the founding of the village and before the before the first war. So i'm not too sure about the war bit anymore since we apparently don't know exactly how.--Cerez365™ 23:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So we don't really know how he died? :We don't know how Hashirama died. It's still unknown. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::The first databooks states that: :::"However, this was a time when the world was at war. At the same time the village began to flourish, he lost his life." ::It might not state it directly, but there is really no other way to interpret this quote: the First Hokage died in battle, in one of the many wars that were raging during the beginning of the era of hidden villages. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Is there a site I can read the databooks? Do databooks ever give information that might change? Like saying Tobi is Madara in one then in a later one change it too Tobi is someone else. Sorry for all the questions. Trying to know everything about Naruto. (talk) 00:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC)NarutoHokage. :They're normally in Japanese and we generally get our translations from Shounensuki up thur↑. But I don't think Kishimoto would ever be that inconsistent with information.--Cerez365™ 00:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) So Shounensuki can read Japanese and translate it? Cool Shounensuki is Narutopedia's Official Japanese Translator.KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi That's cool. Wish I could learn. Please sign your signature with four ~~~~ and you can! All you have to do is go to a book store or search online for japanese learning sights and you can be like this "Hajimamashte. Genki desu ka. " and the answer "Genki desu." (Nice to meet you, how are you?) and (I am fine.) Also, "Anata no o namae wa nanidesu kadesu" answer is "Watoshi wa Hamachi Kiumaru." (What is your name?) answer (My name is Kiumaru Hamachi) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Thanks I'll try it and sorry! I forgot. My bad! (talk) 01:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC)NarutoHokage It's okay. But first, start reading every character's (canon or non canon) trivia here on Naruto Wiki. You might learn a thing or two about Japanese. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Alright I will but that's a lot of characters lol. What's canon though? (talk) 01:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC)NarutoHokage Any character featured in the manga. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Alright thanks :) No problem. :) KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Madara- abilities If madara is leader of akatsuki why didnt he hunt for the beasts as he can suck opponents into his dimensionand then he can extract tailed beasts from jinichuriki. :He wanted to stay hidden. Jacce | Talk | 15:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Katon can anybody tell me , when did madara use the Fireball jutsu ? i really want prove .. which episode ? pls--KyoyaCloudX (talk) 11:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :This should shed some light on the matter--Cerez365™ 11:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) alrigth , done reading all of it , thanks --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 12:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) picture shouldn`t the photo be him with what he looks like now?-- (talk) 02:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :We use images from their début in the infobox.--Cerez365™ 02:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Madara's Paths As of recently Madara has used the bodies of 6 jinchuriki as he Paths of Pain. My confusion is to which bodies is he using? Kabuto used the Impure World Ressurection to summon back the 6 dead jinchuriki, yet Madara is also using the bodies? is he using the revived bodies or the actually bodies? (talk) 11:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Kabuto could have simply given the bodies to him for him to use or it's their actual corpses although that's unlikely since I'm sure I remember Zetsu eating them afterwards.--Cerez365™ 11:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Removal of Presumed Natures I think we should remove the natures because the Rinnegan does not automatically allow its wielder to use them. The user needs to know how to perform the nature transformation. Nagato was stated to have known all the six natures, Madara was not.--''Deva '' 01:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't Jiraiya specifically say that the Rinnegan allows one to use all (basic) nature transformations? Omnibender - Talk - 02:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Jiraya said it enabled Nagato to master all six, he still had to learn how to use them.--''Deva '' 02:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Even so those shouldn't be removed...Nagato has Fire and Lightning Release as his natures but he was never shown using these...The Sage himself is listed as having all natures (without the presumed notice). Since the Rinnegan gives the ability to use these they should remain. Also since Madara took a already developed Rinnegan from Nagato, it's even more likely that he has these. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC)